Stealing the Devils' Treasure
by Ebonlas
Summary: Sanada has had enough of being Yukimura's mere whipping boy.  So, when an opportunity arises one night when Ryoma relaxes at an onsen, Sanada decides to take what the demigod holds most dear.  A side PWP from Devils' Own.


Stealing the Devils' Treasure

Echizen Ryoma x Sanada Genichiro

Ebonlas

* * *

A/N: Ahem. All credit for the characters in the following story are to be placed at the respective owners' feet. Thank you Konomi Takeshi-san for creating the original PoT characters. We love them very much.

LOL I told you I just couldn't resist. This is a little extra for those of you who waited so long for me to start writing again after getting back on my feet. If I could hug you all, I would. But I can't, so this is the least I can do. Just a short little extra.

* * *

Onsen Ambush

The water was blissfully hot as it enveloped him inch by inch. Tipping his head back, he allowed his groan of pleasure to slip pass clenched teeth. By the time he sank to his knees he was slack jawed in ecstasy from the heat cocooning him from neck to toe. There was nothing that could truly rival this particular bone melting sensation. He tilted back his head and allowed heat to soak into his scalp. Looking up into the indigo sky, the moon seemed so perfectly round and close enough to touch. Ryoma reached his hand up into the air and closed a fist around the glowing orb. Staring at his fist hanging triumphantly in the inky sky, he laughed at his own whimsy.

"Baka," he whispered to himself.

A strong hand closed around his fist and jerked him to his feet. The firm grip whirled him around until he found himself staring at a tall silhouette. "Yes, you are," agreed the man deep in the shadows.

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled tight against a hard body. How was it he hadn't sense a fully naked man slipping into the water with him? "Chotto," he gasped when his other hand found a slick, wet chest as he tried to put some distance between them.

"No," came a dark reply that rumbled like soft thunder.

The dark head came down and sealed their lips together, stealing whatever Ryoma was going to say. His eyes widened some more before fluttering closed. This mouth on his was enchanting. There was such virile strength that it drew a whimper out of him, pulling a trembling sigh in a long hot line out of his body from his toes to his lips. He melted into the new heat beckoning him with sensual delight. The long erection nestled into the hollow of his stomach sent a quiver down his body and his body contracted painfully with carnal desire. The shock of his reaction ran through his bones and he pulled away, gasping in rebellion.

The night enshrouded man growled and swept Ryoma's hand away from his chest, capturing it behind his back. He pulled the smaller man tight to his body again and locked his grip, holding him captive in his embrace. "No," he repeated heatedly.

"Dare desu ka," Ryoma began before he found his mouth under siege again. _Who is this man?_

Sanada smirked into the resisting lips and nearly chuckled his mirth when they softened and responded ardently. His plans were unfolding nicely. He loved the challenge Ryoma presented and it drove him higher. He wanted to bring this sultry siren to new heights and shake his pride. In the back of his mind, where he would never allow to surface, he could admit to himself that he also wanted to inhabit a corner of Ryoma's mind. Because since this man returned, his presence had been whispering dark suggestions in Sanada's every waking hour. He was slowly becoming an obsession, and just as slowly Sanada felt his sanity slip more and more every day he was punished for this man's sake. The reminder of his scorched pride darkened his mood and with a sneer, he slanted his mouth and devoured the relenting man.

Ryoma was lightheaded. All of his blood was pooling low in his body. Moment by moment he felt his resistance crumbling in the face of this erotic storm. The tempestuous desire evident in the dominance weakened his knees and he half collapsed against the warm steely body. The lure of the seductive danger emitted from this incubus was more than he could resist. Though the fierce punishment he would receive from Fuji and Seiichi would be terrifying, he couldn't find it in himself to stop the arousing assault on his senses. With one last murmured denial, he gave himself over to the onslaught of his primal need.

Sanada felt a dark thrill dance along his spine as Ryoma returned his kisses fervently. Slowly, he released the hands he held captive and was rewarded by instantly roaming fingers.

Ryoma felt the muscles ripple beneath his fingertips and shivered at the destructive potential in his captor. He traced his hands down until he cupped the tight, muscular ass. He felt the iron erection pressed against him twitch when he squeezed the thick muscles under his hand and he jerked his head back to gasp in desire. Those tempting lips took the opportunity to trail hot kisses along his chin to nibble seductively on his earlobe. The scorching nimble tongue flicked the shell of his ear and he shuddered in delight. His knees nearly buckled from under him when those lips sealed to the delicate skin behind his ear and sucked. The tight suction pulled a hot line from his loins as though that mouth had connected a red molten wire between the two areas.

Sanada lavished that sensitive piece of skin with determination. By the time he let go of Ryoma's arched throat, there would be a mark that only he would know about. Dark satisfaction flooded his body at the thought of Yukimura finding a love bite on his beloved Ryoma's neck. He set his teeth gently on the bruised skin and slowly increased his pressure until Ryoma cried out and bucked against him. The smaller man's cock had slowly been hardening and became rigid at full salute instantly, pressing it tight under Sanada's balls. He responded to the hard length reflexively and pressed his own erection tighter against Ryoma's taut belly.

Ryoma cried out again at the friction caused by the other man's thrust. The hard length pressed to his hip, his own throbbing member rubbing against the other man's testicles, it was all pushing him to a point where he was losing his mind. The set of teeth holding his neck so possessively was the last straw. Hard need spasmed his body and he became nothing more than a writhing mass of passion. When his neck was released from that punishing mouth, he found his head pushed south until he was on his knees again with the intimidating member pressing against his lips. Ryoma readily opened his mouth and greedily slurped up the bead of precum leaking from the tip. He held onto the base of the thick penis and licked the engorged head happily. The strong musky scent of the man combined with the spicy sweet taste of him made Ryoma heady.

Sanada bit back a groan as Ryoma's lips pressed soft kisses along his shaft.

Ryoma allowed his tongue to be his implement of torture as he learned the man's every texture, taste, and scent. He leaned forward until his nose brushed against the base, where the thick shaft melded into the rest of the body, and inhaled. The thick musk wafted into his head and he nearly sighed in delight. He wet his lips in anticipation and gently pulled in one of the heavy balls into his mouth. He rolled the delicate jewel before letting it go to play with the other one. And just because the man deserved to be punished for sneaking up on him, Ryoma hummed to let the vibrations further stimulate this precious piece of skin. He chuckled when he was rewarded by a deep strangled cry from the man under his lips. It was time to take it up a notch.

Pulling back from his captor, he ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft until he reached the thick plum-shaped head. He swirled it once, twice, before leaving it altogether. The man grunted in protest and shoved his impressive cock at Ryoma's lips. Nearly laughing at his power over the straining muscle, he obliged and opened wide before swallowing the entire length. _It's a good thing I like eating meat,_ he joked to himself. He took it slowly, drawing out the pleasure with an almost sadistic delight. Every centimeter he descended he paused to trace a small circle along the sensitive underside. He traced one circle, two circle, then resumed another centimeter down before stopping again to make one circle, two circles, three circles this time. And then he descended, and four circles were made, then five, then, six, until even Ryoma himself became a quivering ball of anticipation. After all their destructive attention, he needed to be the one in control for once. Even if for a moment.

Sanada felt his body boil over. Between the heat of the water and the hot teasing suction of Ryoma's mouth, he was becoming lightheaded and quickly losing control of the situation. If he didn't stop Ryoma soon, he was going to flood the little siren's mouth with his seed. And that was not were he wanted to end the night. But he loathed to be parted from this torture. Biting back a growl, he grabbed the base of the smaller man's neck and pulled him off of his throbbing member. The caress of the cool air brought a startled gasp from his lips. He hadn't realized how close he was. Ryoma had such a talented mouth. He couldn't help but envy Yukimura at this moment.

Ryoma made a sound of displeasure at being stopped. He was relishing the power he had just moments before. Just a few more licks, and he would have won. Not that there was really any winning or losing, tonight, but his world was all about competition, and this man stirred up his competitive side to no end. This feeling brought out a memory of the comforting grip of his tennis racket and an enticing, provoking game in the rain. Before he could recall more than that, he found his senses assaulted once again, stealing his mind along with everything else.

Sanada sealed his mouth to Ryoma's again and trailed his fingers down one side of his hip. He backed them closer to the side of the spring until he found a flat rock perfect for his intentions. Sitting down on a throne of rocks, the emperor pressed his lips against the moist skin below Ryoma's ear. "Ride me," he commanded.

Ryoma shivered at the harsh voice that left no room for objections. But he wanted this, right now, he wanted this so much his body felt swollen and achy from need. "Yes," he whispered eagerly as he climbed onto the man's lap. He took the opportunity to look down into the face of the man responsible for this amazing night, but the clouds chose that moment to hide the moon and enshroud them in deeper darkness. All he could see were glittering chips of obsidian staring up at him, demanding him to surrender everything this night.

Ryoma straddled the man's hips, standing with his feet on small flat rocks either side of the narrow throne. The convenience made him smile. It seemed everything had been thought of beforehand by this mysterious stranger. He sank his body down into the hot water to hunt for the submerged piece of meat that would be the source of his pleasure. He found it without a problem as it glanced by his own erection as he descended, causing him to shiver at the slight friction. He was looking forward to this "ride," he admitted to himself.

Sanada grit his teeth as Ryoma worked himself over the head of his erection. The water was hot, but he wanted a different heat to envelop him, now. But he didn't want to hurt the small man. Having known Yukimura almost all his life, he, himself, knew that Ryoma must be craving a small piece of control over his sex life. As much as this had started because he wanted a small taste of revenge against the demigod, and Ryoma, the thought of needlessly bringing harm to this man made his bile rise. And so he would wait, and offer himself to be used as Ryoma saw fit. In the end, he would have what he wanted anyway.

Ryoma rubbed the head of the shaft against his aching opening. He was so bruised, but he couldn't stop himself. This was too delicious. He laced his fingers behind the man's strong neck, and sank down slowly, inch by inch. He shuddered at the feel of his sore body being stretched tighter than he'd ever imagined but he refused to stop. The pain was almost too much from all the abuse Fuji and Seiichi showered upon him. Halfway down, tears squeezed out from behind his shut eyes. He wanted this, but he didn't know if he could take any more. The pain was near unbearable now.

Sanada felt his heart break in empathy for Ryoma. The conflicting desires were dancing so expressively on his face. He leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along the Grand Slam Champion's jaw until he could capture those succulent lips in a soothing kiss. The kiss started softly, but Ryoma's desperate response made it difficult to keep it that way. When they drew back for breath, Ryoma relaxed enough to take all of him into his tight body. He bit out a groan when he was taken to the hilt into the silken heat.

The burn of pain was slowly replaced with small flames of pleasure licking his nerve endings raw. His entire body became more and more sensitive with every sway of his hips, and every nip of the man's teeth on his arched neck. Ryoma knew there were going to be evidence of this night written all over his throat, but he didn't care. Just for tonight, he needed this gentle love making. With those enchanting lips pressed tight over the hollow of his throat, Ryoma shifted his hips and positioned himself for a more desirable angle. A soft cry escaped his lips when his descent grazed against his sweet spot. White lances of pleasure danced along his spine and swept through his body. This was where he wanted it. This man, who was bigger than anyone he'd ever known, and gentler than anyone he ever loved, was perfect for this clouded night. With that thought fraying in his mind, Ryoma rode himself into oblivion.

Sanada bit back his own strangled cry and waited. He was determined to have Ryoma come first. Nothing less was acceptable. But it was difficult with the tight grasp on his cock, the sucking friction, and the velvet heat encasing him. He'd never been so frantic for control in his life. With Ryoma thrusting, thrusting, grinding, dancing, on his shaft he was breathless with need. He tried to keep his eyes on the man riding him, to gauge his reaction, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried to focus. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. But he didn't have to worry.

Between one thrust and the next, Ryoma felt his orgasm catch hold of him. His eyes flew open and he found himself gazing into his captor's face, now alight from the rays of the moon. Shock fluttered his heart and distracted him enough for his orgasm to smash into him unrelentingly. "Genichiro," he gasped as his body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure.

Sanada heard his name the instant Ryoma's inner walls tightened like a vice around him. The rhythmic milking sensation was too much and he grabbed hold of Ryoma's hips and pumped once, twice, before releasing himself in the hot tunnel, shuddering from the power of his orgasm.

Ryoma's body slumped and he fell against Sanada's chest. He laid there silently as he relearned how to breathe. Hearing the heart pound desperately against his ear, he smiled. He should have known it was him. Especially having seen him walking away from here earlier today. "Did you plan this out since this afternoon?" he asked anyway.

Sanada caressed the smooth back under his hands and smiled into the black hair. "You made the opportunity so perfect, it seemed like an invitation."

Ryoma laughed. "It wasn't intentional, but I'm happy you took up the invitation, Genichiro."

"As am I, Ryoma, as am I," Sanada whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Ryoma's forehead.

Under the moonlight, basking in the memory of their coupling, relaxing in the heat of the onsen, they held each other, reluctant to let go. "Just for tonight," they whispered together. "I love you." And tomorrow, they would face the devils' wrath...if they should find out. Let's hope not.

* * *

A/N: Hiya guys. I hope you liked it, because I totally had fun writing it. LOL I had to take a break from writing my book so I figured a smut should help clear out my head. I'm glad the byproduct of my writer's block can be enjoyed by other horn dogs like me.

P.S. I'll be on the virtual shelves of B&N pretty soon under this name!

xoxoxo - ebon


End file.
